Complejo de Stripper
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: Porque luego de que el irresponsable de Igneel se marchara y el se fuera a vivir con su tía Ur, jamas imagino que le molestaría tanto la manía de toda la vida que tenia esa peculiar familia: Desnudarse sin razón alguna. Eso pensó... hasta que vio a la otra chica adoptada por el caritativo corazón de Ur, quien también, tenia complejo de Stripper: Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Prologo

**- Complejo de Stripper -**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

.

.

* * *

_**Prologo.**_

* * *

Vale. Primero su padre desaparece dejando solo una insípida nota con un —aún más insípido— mensaje «Volveré pronto. Papá»

Después, pasa tres meses viviendo con su loca vecina y sus siete gatos hasta que una asociación —con un nombre endemoniadamente difícil— descubrió que no tenían parentesco alguno y lo enviaron con su dulce tía Ur hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Y no, ese no era el problema, ¡no que va!

La cosa estaba así: El hijo de Ur era su "mejor enemigo" y el muy desgraciado había tomado la litera de arriba.

También estaba la odiosa lunática de Ultear, la hermana mayor con su perturbadora obsesión con el tiempo, además ¡La muy pervertida se divertía ocultando su ropa interior! y con la asquerosa tela del uniforme de su preparatoria no era nada, ¡Nada! Cómodo.

Y aun después de todo eso, el problema no estaba ahí. NO.

El problema era que en esa casa todos tenían una manía muy rara…

Desnudarse sin razón alguna.

¿Su problema? Tenía nombre y apellido: Lucy Heartfilia, la otra chica adoptada por el caritativo corazón de Ur. Y el, como todo buen adolescente de diecisiete años con las hormonas en revolución, no podía simplemente vivir con una "hermana" rubia condenadamente buena quien también tenía complejo de Stripper, al menos no sin llevarse una orden de restricción de por medio.

Menuda familia le había tocado.

* * *

**¡HOLA! Bliis está aquí con su nueva fumadera, en serio ¿De dónde saco tanta cosa? D: **

**Pero bueno, no creo tardar mucho en subir el primer capítulo ya que tengo la mayoría de la historia desarrollada y escrita en borradores, así que solo es cosa de pulir detalles, cambiar cosillas aquí y allá y ¡Puuf! Nuevo capítulo a la orden :D**

**En fin, **_**sé **_**que debería estar actualizando **_**Lucy, Lucy y ¿Lucy? **_**Pero tengo un terrible bloqueo, además necesito plantearme bien la trama y algunas cosillas más antes de continuar. **

**Mientras tanto, les dejo mi publicidad con lo que he subido hoy. **

**Esta es la lista de los OS, Drabbles, capítulos y mi bello nuevo fic (ósea, este) **

**(Los que están subrayados son los que ya están publicados *3*)**

-Gracias por su visita (NaLu)

-Momento Incomodo no. 113, Conociendo a los Suegros (NaLu)

-Pequeños Relatos de Sandias y Limones (GaLe)

-La Llave de Cristal (Capitulo 5 ¡Yeei!)

_-_Complejo de Stripper

**¡**_**Complejo de Stripper **_**cierra con broche de oro mi aporte al fandom de hoy! De una vez aviso que no planeo hacerlo un fic muy largo, quizá 8 o 10 capítulos, 12 (cuando mucho) **

**¡Bye-Bye! **


	2. I: Siete gatos, una cama y ropa interior

_**-Complejo de Stripper-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** . **_

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I: Siete gatos, una cama y ropa interior.**_

* * *

El pobre adolescente de diecisiete años se encontraba con una mochila negra sobre su hombro mientras en su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente una pequeña nota arrugada.

Presionaba los nudillos de la mano libre sopesando la idea de tocar la blanca puerta frente a él. Sabía que una vez hecho, no habría marcha atrás. Sería como vender su alma al demonio y este a su vez, lo enviara inevitablemente a lo más recóndito del infierno.

Decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse, siempre podría dormir en una banca del parque que estaba a solo dos cuadras, después de todo, tampoco importaba mucho.

Dio media vuelta, con la clara intención de marcharse sin embargo, sus planes fueron estropeados por el rechinido de las bisagras de la vieja puerta mientras se abría.

— ¿Tienes pensado estar ahí todo el día?

Frente a él se encontraba una anciana de cabello rosa descolorido, acariciando con total adoración a la figura felpuda que cargaba en sus brazos que parecía parte de ella misma. El gato de pelaje negro azulado y ojos grises observaba al chico con una clara muestra de desagrado en sus ojos felinos. Al pobre muchacho le recorrió un escalofrió al recordar porque no había querido tocar antes, se rumoraba por el edificio que en el apartamento 7-B vivía la vieja bruja Polyushka con sus siete gatos con los que —se decía— entraba en contacto con el mismo diablo.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió la vieja Polyushka sin dejar de acariciar al gato en ningún momento

Sin poder responder a su pregunta, solo le tendió la nota que cargaba en la mano derecha, la cual estaba más arrugada debido a la presión que había aplicado sobre ella en su nerviosismo.

—"Volveré pronto" —leyó en voz alta la vieja mujer, para después girar la pequeña nota donde venía escrito su nombre y número de apartamento. Después alzo los ojos y pregunto al chico —¿Igneel se fue, Natsu?

El asintió.

—Pasa —dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Natsu entrar con solo la pequeña mochila al lomo.

Fue recibido por seis pares de ojos gatunos que lo miraban desde diferentes ángulos. En ese instante, se lamentó por su suerte y rogo porque Igneel volviera pronto.

0-0-0-0

Se encontraba limpiando el arenero de las engreídas gemelas que tenía Polyushka, la anciana le había permitido quedarse a cambio de se encargara de sus siete amados gatitos. ¡Dios santo, incluso le obligaba a darles un baño! Además de todo, para mejor la situación —nótese el sarcasmo— cada gato tenía un arenero personal con su nombre escrito. Las únicas que lo compartían eran Lily y Lala, dos gatas blancas con una mancha negra en la nariz y cola, de solo unos meses de edad. Los profundos ojos verdes con los que miraban a Natsu casi le hacían sentir que gozaban teniéndolo como su esclavo personal.

Paso a la siguiente caja, una colorida caja naranja que pertenecía al empalagoso Twitsy, ese gato de pelaje amarillento y ojos del mismo color que insistía en pegarse a su pierna cada que podía.

—Gato…—murmuro Natsu en advertencia cuando sintió a Twitsy frotarse a la tela de su pantalón. En los más de tres meses que llevaba viviendo ahí se sintió completamente incomodo llamando al gatito amarillo por su nombre, era un nombre demasiado… _gay, _para su gusto.

Agarro al gato y lo lanzo al sillón aprovechando que Polyushka no estaba para reclamarle por el trato a su "niño".

Con un suspiro y quitándose mechones de su crecido cabello de la frente, se encamino a las siguientes dos cajas —las más pequeñas que había ahí, cabe mencionar— donde Pelusa y Galleta ocupaban su lugar cerca del poste que tenían para arañar. El pequeño Pelusa, con su pelaje blanco y ojos azules, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada mientras se ocupaba de limpiarse el lomo con la lengua. Mientras tanto, el gato a su lado —Galleta— con su pelaje marrón con las orejas negras, jugaba distraídamente con una bola de estambre.

Termino de limpiar las dos cajas, y se encargó de la de Joker, un gato de pelaje anaranjado y una mancha café alrededor de su ojo derecho, ni siquiera quería preguntar la razón de su nombre. Polyushka no tenía nada de imaginación para esa clase de cosas, de seguro estaba jugando cartas cuando lo recogió y simplemente decidió llamarlo como el _comodín. _

Finalmente, llego a donde menos quería, y donde sabía que _él _lo esperaba. Camino al arenero más grande, donde un gato de pelaje azul oscuro y penetrantes ojos grises lo observaba sentado en ella.

—_Ice_—murmuro Natsu al gato que lo miraba desafiante.

El gato casi parecía querer contestarle.

El Dragneel se inclinó para empezar su labor de limpieza —_alias, esclavitud_— cuando de pronto una nube de arena con cristales para encapsular el olor, llego a su rostro, donde lo único que alcanzo a ver fue al gato dándole la espalda con la pata alzada, dejando en claro que ese crimen había sido su obra.

Se alejó de súbito frotándose los ojos mientras maldecía al gato. Cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo, se dio cuenta que Ice lo miraba como si fuera el gato Sonriente de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—¡Maldito gato! —gruño mientras se acercaba a él con la clara intención de estrangularlo.

Al rozar solo un poco su cuello con sus grandes dedos, la voz de Polyushka lo sorprendió.

—¡Dragneel!

Natsu soltó al gato de súbito y se llevó las manos tras la espalda silbando despreocupadamente mientras Ice le dedicaba un bufido con el pelo erizado.

—¡Mi pobrecito bebé! —dijo Polyushka para después mirar asesinamente a Natsu y mascullar—por eso es que me desagradan tanto los humanos...

El hijo de Igneel quiso recordarle que _ella _también era humana, a menos que las teorías que circulaban por el edificio fueran ciertas y fuera una bruja con contactos anormales, y al ver como el Ice fácilmente podría pasar por un "gato del demonio" tuvo que considerar más de dos veces las teorías contra quien cuidaba de él temporalmente.

Todo por deberle un favor a Igneel, de lo contrario, Natsu podría jurar que jamás lo habría dejado quedarse, lo cual, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

— ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! —Grito Polyushka—¡Ve a la puerta!

Natsu la miro desconcertado.

—Pero no escuche que…

«Toc, Toc»

El chico de cabello rosa la miro receloso y estuvo tentado a gritarle « ¡Bruja! » pero una mirada aterradora de esos ojos rojos basto para que saliera corriendo gritando un _¡Aye! _Hacia la puerta de entrada.

Se quitó el ridículo mandil rosa con bolitas blancas que usaba por órdenes de Polyushka y lo arrojo sobre la cabeza de Ice quien le dedico un bufido molesto. Abrió la puerta y frente a él se encontró con una mujer castaña con el cabello engomado en gel y peinado en una cola de caballo, vestida con un traje gris de oficina mientras en su mano cargaba un portafolio que le daba una apariencia más profesional.

—Buen día, mi nombre es Constance Evans, estoy aquí en representación de la _Asociación Regional para la Protección de niños, niñas y adolescentes sin hogar, _o ARPNAH¿Esta es la residencia de la señora Withman, Polyushka?

Natsu asintió.

La mujer se peinó el inexistente mechón de cabello que se le había despeinado, se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y continuo.

—Entonces imagino que ustedes es el señor Dragneel, Natsu.

Natsu volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Me permitiría pasar, señor Dragneel? Necesito discutir ciertos asuntos con la señora Withman.

Natsu se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a Constance entrar al deteriorado departamento.

— ¡Polyushka, tienes visita! —gritó para después ir a la cocina y tomar una lata de soda del refrigerador.

La malhumorada anciana salió de su habitación mascullando cosas inaudibles para la mujer de pie en el centro de su recibidor.

—¿Qué quiere? —fue su amable recibimiento.

Constance suspiro, deseando dejar de encontrar a tantas personas difíciles en su empleo.

—Señora, estoy aquí en representación de la ARPNAH., queremos saber que ocurrió con el padre de Natsu Dragneel, para poder proceder correctamente.

Polyushka bufo, molesta de que otra humana penetrara en su recinto sagrado por tal idiotez.

—Lo único que sé es que Igneel se marchó dejando una nota con mi nombre y dirección tras ella. En el pasado fuimos amigos y digamos que le debía un favor, así que cuido al chico mientras regresa o cumpla dieciocho años. Lo que pase primero.

La mujer asintió mientras terminaba de anotar lo que Polyushka había dicho.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado con Igneel Dragneel?

Polyushka negó con la cabeza.

—¿Se llevara al muchacho?

Constance asintió.

—Hemos localizado a la hermana de Igneel Dragneel, ella ha aceptado hacerse cargo de Natsu mientras su hermano regresa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ah, la situación le parecía malditamente familiar.

De nuevo, ahí estaba. Con solo su pequeña mochila negra al lomo preguntándose si habría algún parque cerca. Tampoco podía quejarse, es decir, al menos se había librado de Polyushka y sus jodidos gatos, y eso ya era algo.

La rígida mujer del traje gris y el cabello engomado lo había llevado en un auto gris y compacto con "Constance" escrito en el tablero. Ni siquiera tenía esterero.

Ah, bien dicen por ahí: Todo se parece a su dueño.

La pobre Constance hasta un nombre aburrido tenia.

—Escucha Natsu —había dicho antes de dejarlo frente a la casa de Ur. —Es imprescindible que nos comuniques cualquier noticia que tengas sobre tu padre. Necesitamos de tu parte para proceder correctamente ¿Comprendes?

Natsu bufó. Le tenía sin cuidado sus formas para "proceder correctamente".

—Esta es mi tarjeta —Y le entrego un pequeño rectángulo con su número y dirección.

Entonces Dragneel bajo del aburrido auto gris, sintiendo como este avanzaba a su espalda. Observo la tarjeta con el número de Constance y rio. La arrojo a sus espaldas y abrió la reja que se encontraba frente a él.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos años desde la última vez que había visitado a Ur y a sus dos hijos.

Gruño.

Ahora recordaba porque odiaba tanto a Ice; le recordaba al idiota de Gray, su "mejor enemigo" con una jodida obsesión con el helado y las cosas frías. Además el stripper de cuarta, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para mandar a volar su ropa —calzoncillos incluidos—.

Antes de que darle oportunidad siquiera para que sus nudillos tocaran la puerta marrón, la esbelta figura —desnuda, cabe mencionar— de su tía Ur salió para recibirlo.

—¡Natsu, cuanto tiempo!

Y lo abrazo, asfixiándolo y dándole una muy buena visión de sus pechos, que —¡Afortunadamente! — aun conservaban el sostén puesto.

—¡T-Tía Ur! —intento hablar desde su posición.

—¿Pero qué haces aun afuera? ¡Entra! —dijo lanzándolo hasta el centro de la sala.

Natsu fue a dar directo a la pared más próxima, para después deslizarse hasta tocar la mullida superficie del sofá. Sin tener tiempo de pararse, otra persona arribo en la sala

—¿Oh? —escucho una voz femenina saliendo desde la cocina. —Tal como lo predije: Llegaste exactamente para la hora de la comida.

El chico alzo el rostro para encontrarse a una chica de cabello negro, rozando al purpura, que lo miraba con suficiencia, y al igual que Ur, se encontraba en un provocativo conjunto de ropa interior con encaje negro.

Ultear, la hija mayor de Ur; Jode vidas desde los cinco años y amante de hacer predicciones basándose solo en su reloj de muñeca o de pared. Esa Ultear.

Natsu la observo, ¿Desde cuándo sus pechos habían crecido tanto?

Antes de siquiera poder levantarse tres cubos de hielo impactaron contra su nuca, irritándolo. Se giró, sintiendo como llamas imaginarias lo rodeaban ante la presencia de su enemigo a muerte.

Gray.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, opuesto a Ultear, Gray giraba una cuchara plateada entre sus dedos y miraba a Natsu con desafío, y ¡sorprendentemente!, aún estaba vestido. Aun.

—Tiempo sin verte, _flamitas._

Natsu sonrió de lado, mostrando sus colmillos.

—Lo mismo digo, _hielito._

Gray dio un paso hacia su archirrival, y en ese instante sus ropas volaron dejándolo solo en un bóxer azul.

—¡¿Por qué mierda te quitas la ropa?! —reclamo Natsu apuntándolo con el dedo y con los ojos saltones de impresión.

0-0-0-0-0

Luego de haber comido sopa —fría— junto a ensalada —fría, de nuevo— y un delicioso vaso de té —¡sorpresa, sorpresa!: frio. — Natsu ya no lo aguanto más, y de su mochila negra saco el bote de salsa tabasco que había traído, sabiendo que era lo que le esperaba, y la bebió en sustituto del té.

Ur, Ultear y Gray lo miraban como si fuera un maldito demente con extrañas manías, a pesar de que eran ellos quienes comían desnudos cosas completamente frías.

Ur carraspeo.

—Y dime Natsu, ¿Qué tal fue vivir con esa señora?

Natsu ni siquiera termino de tragar antes de contestar. Y se dedicó a relatar lo que había vivido en casa con los gatos de la bruja Polyushka.

—¡Un gato te tenía manía! —rio Gray.

—¿Y qué hay de ese Twisty, eh? —coreo sus risas Ultear.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No pudo haber sido tan malo —dijo Ur después de darle un sorbo a su té lleno de hielo, a pesar de que ya estaba frio.

— ¡Créeme que lo fue, Ur! —Después dio un sorbo de salsa— ¡Principalmente con el jodido de Ice!

Todos rieron, incluso Gray. Sin conocerlo, ese gato le caía bastante bien.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de haberse duchado, Natsu se dirigió a la habitación que Ur le había indicado: Al fondo, al final del pasillo, frente a la puerta rosa.

Al abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la oscuridad con la toalla sobre los hombros y encender la luz. Casi siente que vuelve su cena ante la visión de Gray desnudo buscando algo bajo la cama.

Jo-der. Pensó al ver la litera de barrotes negros, la cual, no presagiaba nada bueno.

Se apresuró a subir a la cama de arriba, aprovechando que Gray no lo había visto llegar. Sin embargo, como si leyera mentes, Gray alzo el rostro encontrándose con la mata rosada corriendo hacia la que había reclamado como _su _cama.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, cerebro de carbón!

Gray dio un salto olímpico merecedor de una medalla de oro, y por muy poco, llego antes que Natsu, para furia del chico Dragneel.

Gray sonrió satisfecho, mostrando que él era el mejor. Sin embargo, como buen _macho _que era, no conforme con haber ganado, se aseguró de que Natsu jamás se acercara a su cama, _nunca._

Restregó todo su desnudo cuerpo —a pesar de haberlo estado buscando, jamás encontró su bóxer— contemplando la mueca de horror en el rostro de Natsu.

—¡Estúpido Stripper! —grito Natsu asqueado apresurándose a bajar y salir de la habitación con un rumbo específico: El baño.

En verdad necesitaba regresar su cena.

Al salir, choco con una cabellera rubia precipitándose hacia el suelo, seguido de un "_Kyaaa" _

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una voluptuosa rubia con un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior, muy parecido al de Ultear.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó la chica poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo sus pechos en el rostro del chico en el proceso —¿Te encuentras bien?

No encontró sus labios para responderle, en cambio, escucho como dos puertas se abrían y muy pronto, el frio ambiente de la casa se volvió caliente por las llamas de la amenaza.

—¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! —gritaron dos voces unidas y realmente furiosas.

Ah, lo había olvidado. Gray y Ultear no solo se caracterizaban por su desnudes, también por su posesividad.

Mierda.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

***Gira* ¡Waaa! Fue tan raro escribir fanservice, **—**o intento, de fanservice**—

**Primero que nada: Al leer sus reviews me di cuenta que varias personas pensaron que esto era un Graylu, ¡casi lloro! Principalmente porque al dárselo a leer a un amigo que conoce Fairy Tail, me confirmo que él pensaba que protagonista era Gray. ¡Me disculpo!, corregí el summary para así poder dar más "pistas" de que es un fic totalmente NaLu TwT**

**Dejando eso aclarado, ¿recuerdan que dije que tenía los capítulos casi listos en borradores y solo era cosa de pulir detalles? **

**Pues sí. Así **_**era. **_

**Hasta que **_**eso**_**paso *música de suspenso* **

**Todo comenzó por mi completa falta de cuidado a mi precioso USB, (Sí, lose, la historia ya va mal TnT) entonces, dado que soy muy fan de ir a cibercafés, un maligno y asqueroso virus entro en él, bloqueando todas mis carpetas, y ¿saben cuál fue la que más me dolió? ¿La que tenía los trabajos y tareas? Por supuesto que no. ¡Esa que decía "Fanfiction-Historias"! *llora y se lanza al piso de rodillas* En serio, ¿alguien sabe la frustración que sentí? TuT Mis hermosos proyectos, shots, todo perdido por un virus maligno TuT! **

**Así que, mi consejo: Protejan sus memorias y respalden su información.**

**Okay, me despido intentando hacer a la ardilla hija de puta de mi cerebro (creo que me quedo un trauma con el OS de M. Incomodo no. 117 Dx) trabajar para tener los capítulos más rápido, en serio, ¿Por qué soy tan lenta? D: **

**En fin, ¡Bye, Bye~! **

**PD: Me divertí inventándole un apellido a Polyushka, LOL ¿Withman? ¿Una solterona con 7 gatos? Sí, sí, soy tan graciosa *rueda* **

**PD2: Quizá vean a Ur y a Ultear con un Ooc muy marcado, pero bleh. Así me gustaron ellas, ósea, intentando imaginarme como hubieran sido si jamás las hubieran separado, me salió **_**así**_** *sonríe***

**PD3: También ya corregí el problemita ese de "Completo" a "En progreso", bah, error de dedo(?) **

—**Bl**_**ii**_**s**_** A.**_


End file.
